Dark Jinchuuriki
by Rase22 Lord Of Shadows
Summary: naruto is trained by a dark god, he fuses with a dark demigod, how will this affect the world. Naruxoc KyuubixKurenai
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Dark Jinchuuriki

CHAPTER 1

The Village hidden in the leaves was generally a peaceful and all around nice place. Well... Unless you were one certain six year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He was the town pariah and was generally hated by the villager's. But tonight, The 10th of October, those who hated Naruto seemed to go at him with a fury even a demon wouldn't admit to having on it's worst day... At least at a simple child...

"STOP!" One villager yelled. "Kill the demon!" Another one called out as they chased the poor orphan without relent. The young man was only seven and he had to run from grown men and even a few Shinobi who throw shuriken and kunai at him. As he ran he turned to look at the villager's tears in his eyes as he tried to think of the reason why they hated him so much. _'Why do this? I've never hurt them... I never hurt anybody... And why do they call me a demon?'_ He questioned to himself sadly. Unfortunately the poor boy tripped on a can in the middle of the alley and fell to his face as the villager's now caught up with him. _'Why?! Why do they all hate me!?'_ He questioned with tear filled eyes as he back-pedalled from the people.

"Look at him crying, like he's a human child, Stop acting you filthy demon!" One villager yelled confusing the poor blond boy.

"I say we kill it once and for all." Another villager stated getting a loud reply of positive remarks as the ninja in the area were silent with their agreements.

Naruto backed up to a wall and started to huddle into himself still confused and afraid as the villager and ninja now started to head towards the boy so they could "Kill the demon" as they put it not seeing a strange thing above them. As the first ninja threw a Kunai at the boy it was caught in the grip of a tall man dressed in a black cloak. The hood covered his face, keeping it in the shadows. A black sword strapped to his back, his hands hidden in his sleeves crushed the kunai to dust. His eyes glowed beneath the hood, an ethereal blue that left a haze around them.

"What the hell is going on here?" The man called.

The villagers began yelling cries of how they were trying to get rid of the demon. The man growled and raised his hand; black flames shot from his sleeves and engulfed the mob, incinerating all but one.

"Tell your Hokage this, I have taken my apprentice to receive training, in time he will return and with him, the destruction this pitiful village." The man stated, before he grabbed Naruto and vanished in a flash of black lightning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto my name is Zanku, Kami _no_ Kage. From now on you will refer to me as Zanku-sama. I brought you here to train you as my apprentice, because of three reasons, the first is you have sealed in you the Kyuubi _no_ Kitsune, the second is because in four years you will absorb my Demigod Avalon, and the last is because of your will. Understand." The Kami asked.

"Yes Zanku-sama." Naruto stated with a bow.

"Good, we will begin your training in the morning, for now get some rest, you have a lot to learn my apprentice." Zanku stated before walking away. 'Soon, soon I will have the ultimate soldier, then all will bow before my might.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(TEN YEARS LATER)

Sasuke Uchiha was many things, the last loyal Uchiha, arrogant, hateful, an avenger. These were just a few things he was, but today on the day of the first exam of the Chunin exams he was something else… afraid. The day started out like any other, his pink haired team-mate asked him out, his obnoxious team-mate pissed him off, his sensei showed up late. He walked to the second floor of the academy and was surprised to see everyone falling for the simple genjutsu placed on the wrong room. Announcing it for what it was he decided to boost his fan girls head and claimed that she must have noticed it first. He then left for the right room and was confronted and trounced by a spandex wearing genin with a bowl cut and large eyebrows. Then he had to put up with the other rookies and when he was about to snap they were confronted by a genin named Kabuto, who gave them info on the exam and examinees. And that's when he felt it, an aura so dark it seemed to suck all the life out of the room. Everyone turned to stare at the door as it creaked open, the light in front of it dimming drastically. Three shinobi with black hitai-ates entered, exuding a dark aura and killer intent. The first was a girl with long black hair, green slitted eyes and hazel skin. She had full lips colored the deepest red possible, with thin black lines trailing down her cheeks like ebony tears. Her long black hair had thorny vines weaving through it. She wore a tight black shirt that had blood red trimming in the shape of thorny vines and a red skull broach with rubies embedded in the eyes, black boots with three inch metal spiked heels, a pair of long black fingerless gloves with silver bracelets that had rubies in them also, thorny vines wrapped around her wrist went up her arm. Her fingers and toenails were painted dark red near black like her lips, a pair of tight black jean shorts that reach just below her knees covered her thighs with a jewel encrusted chain belt with black diamonds in it. Every step she took caused vines to sprout from the ground.

The next was a man dressed in a long black cloak with red flames creeping up and surrounding the nine tailed fox on the back. His face was hidden in the shadows of his cloak, while his red eyes glowed in the darkness and two red bangs of hair slipped out. A long black sword was attached to his back. Two foxes trailed behind him, one black the other red. With every step the ground beneath his feet was scorched.

The last one was the one that truly scared everyone. He wore black pants and a black… straitjacket. His hair was dark blonde and in thick spikes, his eyes deep slitted cerulean, three dark whisker like marks lined his face, his skin was a creamy tan. His mouth was what scared every, it was curved into a psychotic smile. His ears were slightly pointed and his eyes were slitted. Attached to the leg of his pants were strings, at the end of the strings were hooks, hooks that ripped into the ground as he walked.

As they trekked through the room, the lights above them dimmed. They were passing the rookies when the psychotic one paused and looked at Sasuke, tilting his head.

" You related to Itachi, no?" The boy questioned. " You still to weak to fight him, he much stronger than you."

Before Sasuke, bristling with rage, could reply, the boy levelled him with a wave of killer intent, sending some genin flying out of the room, and others to the floor.

" See, you to weak to fight." The boy's grin got wider…is that even possible. " Itachi said he kill you if you to weak, maybe I save him trouble, I kill you n…" He stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning he saw his team-mates looking at him. " Naru-kun that's enough." The man stated shaking his head.

With a nod the boy turned away, his K.I. easing up slightly. Standing next to Sasuke, Sakura wanted to release the contents of her stomach, while their blonde team-mate resisted the urge to start fighting. Unlike the others, when he felt a strong K.I. he wanted to fight, the stronger, the better. Sasuke shook of the feeling of fear and turned to Kabuto.

" Yo Kabuto, anything on them?" The question made many of the examinees turn towards the gray haired nin.

Kabuto on the other hand looked at him incredulously. " Those monsters, are you trying to get me killed, don't you know where their from?"

Sasuke scowled, but shook his head. " Their from Kagegakure, a new village, but a dangerous one. I heard that their genin take no mission unless it's b-rank or higher, the academy handles the c-rank, and they don't do d-rank. Their put into squads from the time they join the academy. And if I'm correct, this squad is the Hell Squad, said to hold Kyuubi, the Kuroi Kitsune, Poison Ivy, and Naruto "Avalanche" Uzumaki."

Kumo and Iwa nin quickly paled at the mention of the three, two teams actually quitting. Before more conversation could be spoken a large, burly man with a scarred face in a black trench coat.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS SHUT UP". Came a voice from the front of the room.

Following the sound they saw a large group of chunin in the front of the room but one jounin. The jounin was a tall man wearing a large black trench coat he had black eyes and wore his hitai-ate as a bandana covering his whole head.

Each of the genin ended up sitting in seats in rows they were given around the classroom.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS MORINO IBIKI AND I'LL BE YOUR EXAMINER FOR THE FIRST OF THREE PARTS IN THE CHUUNIN EXAM!" yelled Ibiki motioning for those that had come in with him to sit down in their seats on opposite sides of the wall to the left and right of him.

"THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM IS A WRITTEN ONE. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO COMPLETE IT. CHEATING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AND THE FINAL QURSTION WILL NOT BE REVEALED UNTIL THE LAST 15 MINUTES OF THE EXAM. THE PROCTERS HERE WILL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU CHEATS. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING OVER TEN TIMES YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL!" yelled Ibiki looking around the room seeing that his sadist ways had not lost their edge as more then a handful of the Genin's in the room were sweating to a point of dehydration.

Ibiki started the exam and began looking around, waiting for the obvious cheaters, when he felt someone staring at him. Looking around he spotted the blond staring at him intently. Ibiki simply stared back and as he stared into his slitted cerulean eyes, his world went black. He felt as if he was drowning in darkness, as if his life was slowly being sucked from his body, the only thing he could see in the darkness was those piercing blue eyes. Just as quick as it began, it was over, the boy was looking away, and the time was almost up.

' The hell was that, genjutsu?' Ibiki thought as he began the last question

"ALRIGHT IT'S TIME FOR THE TENTH QUESTION. THE RULES ARE DIFFERENT FOR THIS ONE. THOSE WHO WISH TO LEAVE DO SO NOW AND YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL." Said Ibiki. "THOSE WHO TAKE THIS QUESTION KNOW THIS SHOULD YOU TAKE IT AND GET IT WRONG NOT ONLY WILL YOU AND YOUR TEAM FAIL YOU WILL LOSE THE RIGHT TO EVER BECOME CHUNIN."

Almost everybody was scared now. After some left he noticed a few actually looked bored. After a few minutes when he saw no one else was going to leave so he told them they all passed.

Ibiki sighed as he collected the papers for the next exam, Anko had long since picked the genin up and took them to the Forest of Death. In his mind he was trying to figure out what had happened to him, what kind of genjutsu was it.

"This is training area 44 otherwise known as "The Forest of Death" for the next five days you will be in there." Team Hell all had sadistic grins when the found out that killing was allowed.

Anko went on to explain how each team would be given a scroll and have to get the other and to the tower in the center before the 5 days were up. Then explained the rules of the exam and handed over consent forms to sign. When Kyuubi went in he had all three forms and traded them for a heaven scroll.

" Hey you're the brat named after the Kyuubi." The chunin in the tent stated as Kyuubi turned to leave. " I should save Uchiha-sama the trouble and end you now."

Kyuubi grinned once again as he turned to face him. " No mortal, I…am…Kyuubi." His eyes gave off a red glow once more, and the chunin fell to the ground screaming as Kyuubi walked off.

" Hey you, what'd you do to him?" A random chunin called as he spotted his partner lying on the ground.

" Just gave him a little incentive to never threaten me again." Kyuubi called walking towards his team.

The chunin growled, enraged, as he charged the cloaked young man. Before he got close however, a small object shot into his stomach.

" Be glad that I'm ending your pitiful existence, the other two aren't as kind as me." The girl, Ivy, stated tossing her hair. " Don't worry, you'll be reborn as a more peaceful creature, perhaps a lupine."

With that said, she snapped her fingers and the brown seed exploded, vines wrapping around the man, who let out a bloodcurdling scream. The man's face began thinning out as the vines drained the blood from him and after his life blood was gone, the vines shot into the ground and pulled itself and the body under. A small stem sprouted from the ground, signifying the new life growing there.

No one said anything, they just stared at the girl and the stem.

" Hmm, I guess the soil wasn't good enough for a full bloom, oh well." Ivy stated, before stomping on the stem, killing it.

" Hey, I'll allow it this time, since it was self defense, but next time, just knock him out." Anko stated.

Kyuubi looked at her grinning. " But didn't we just sign those forms that said killing was allowed."

" That only goes for those in the exam." Anko replied.

" I didn't see that anywhere on the form, it simply stated that the village wouldn't be responsible for the death during the exams." Ivy stated.

Anko sighed. " Whatever, second exam begin." The genin shot off into the forest of death, to await their doom, or take the life of another.

" Naru-kun, switch out, let Uzu-Kun out." Ivy stated with a nod from Kyuubi.

Naru nodded and closed his eyes, he was surrounded by black chakra, and when his eyes opened they had a black star in the middle of the pupil. The restraints on his jacket came loose and he stretched his arms.

" Although I thank you for convincing him to release me, what do you want, I was having a nap." Uzu stated.

Suddenly Ivy blushed and threw herself into his arms. " Uzu-kun, I've missed you." She said kissing him on the cheek.

" And I you, my beautiful rose. So why have you woken me from my slumber?" Uzu asked again looking at Kyuubi as his arms wrapped around Ivy.

Kyuubi grinned at the two, killers one second and the next lovers. " Although Naru could have done this part alone, we wanted to look in on the two jinchuuriki, Ichibi's and Nibi's, and since you are the best with seals out of all of us. Maki knows just as much, but he'd likely go on a killing spree, especially with all these Iwa and Kumo nin running around."

" Alright, but I expect a fight next time, someone worthy of my skills. Not like these guys." As he said that, two squads of Iwa nin surrounded them. " They're mine."

Uzu vanished and reappeared in a wave of black, he looked at his work and snapped. The Iwa nin fell into pieces. " Tch too easy, so when should the sealing be done."

" Mind staying out for a while, if not then you can do it after the next exam." Kyuubi stated pulling the earth scrolls from the mounds of flesh.

Uzu shrugged. " Yeah sure, Naru needs the rest anyway. He hasn't been sleeping to well, he's still a kid, no matter what he looks like."

" Alright, then let's go."

Anko and several other jounin stood watching as the trio?…began their trek to the tower. Something was off about this group.

" Did you see how fast he moved, the only ones that fast are Gai and Lee." Kakashi stated. " And see how his eyes changed when he was covered by that black chakra. We need sound installed in those cameras, I would like to know what they were saying."

" I don't even think he was trying," Anko stated, causing some of the other Jounin to stare at her. " look at his face as he reappears, it's full of disgust and disappointment, like he was hoping for a challenge."

" I know one thing, if the rookies ever face one of them, they won't stand a chance." Asuma stated.

Kakashi suddenly looked at Anko. " Hey Anko, what village are they from, and what info do you have on them?"

Anko pulled out three applications. " The girl is Ivy Masamina, from the Masamina clan. It seems that they deal in poisons and plants, not unlike the Shodaime. She's seventeen and already has a name in the Iwa bingo books. She's known as Poison Ivy, with an a-class bounty. Known for mass genocide in several of their villages, turning the villages into fields of flowers. The boy in the cloak is called Kyuubi, no surname. Uses kenjutsu and fox summons. Also has a name in the Iwa bingo books and an a-class bounty. Called the Kuroi Kitsune, because he burned the ground in the shape of a fox head, with thousands of bodies in the mouth. The last one is… no fuckin way. Call the hokage now." Anko yelled to two jounin.

" What's wrong Anko?" Kurenai asked as the two vanished.

" Wait till Hokage-sama gets here." Anko said.

A few seconds later three swirl of leaves announced the arrival of the two jounin and the Hokage.

" So Anko, what's so important that I needed to be summoned?"

Anko handed over one of the applications. " This."

The Sarutobi looked at the paper and frowned. " Where is he now?"

" In the waiting rooms, Iruka sent them to their rooms little over five minutes ago."

Sarutobi looked shocked. " Didn't the exam just start, it's only been half an hour."

Anko simply rewound the tape and showed the wizened hokage. " They are the fastest team in history."

" Alright, I'll meet with him after the second exam." Sarutobi stated before vanishing.

" What was that all about Anko?" Kakashi asked.

Anko picked up the paper. " Listen to this. The last one is known in the Iwa and Kumo bingo books, as Avalanche. The call him that because as he charges his opponents, the look in his eyes freezes them in place. He is known for decimating the village of Kumo, for abusing their jinchuuriki, the same with Iwa, though he completely destroyed Iwa. They just finished the repairs on their village this month. Only one of his opponents ever survived a meeting with him, but he was so broken all he would say was a phrase. **" Death isn't coming only pain and despair."** That's believed to be the last thing he heard before his mind was broken. But none of that matters right now. It's his name…"

Anko's pause had everyone tense. " What is it Anko… what is his name?" Gai asked.

" Uzumaki…Naruto." Anko's reply came in a whisper.

Everyone gasped.

" Naruto eh… so that's his name. he simply put Naru on his test paper, so I couldn't be sure." Ibiki stated walking in the room.

Everyone turned to look at him.

" I don't know what he did, but I never saw him write anything, he stared at me the entire time. But get this, when I looked into his eyes, my body froze up and I felt as if I was surrounded by darkness, and that darkness seemed to drain all the life out of me." Ibiki stated, shocking everyone again.

" So that demon has come back to destroy the village." Kakashi stated.

Everyone glared at him. " What the hell Kakashi. It's that attitude that forced him away." Kurenai stated.

" Listen here, you've seen him, he hangs out with Kyuubi and he's known for destroying villages." Kakashi stated.

" Only because he saw the way they treated the others like him. I bet if he saw how Suna treats there jinchuuriki, there wouldn't be a Suna left." Anko stated.

" That demon has too much power, the only ones with rights to power like that is the Uchiha." Kakashi stated smugly. " I'll make him teach Sasuke."

Ibiki snorted. " You weren't in the room, when he first saw Sasuke."

" Obviously he bowed down, glad to be in the presence of the last Uchiha." Kakashi retorted.

" More like he tried to kill him, save Itachi the trouble he said." Ibiki stated. " He only stopped because his team mate told him."

Kakashi fumed. " That demon tried to kill the last Uchiha. I'll kill him now, save Sasuke the trouble." Kakashi vanished.

" Well, Kakashi's dead." Anko stated.

" Maybe, but I'm sure he can handle them." Gai said, slightly pouting at the way his rival was acting.

Anko chuckled. " Even after all I've said about them, you still don't believe me. While we were handing out the scrolls, the kid, Kyuubi went in the tent. Apparently the chunin threatened to remove him for the sake of the Uchiha, all I heard was screams. He's still alive, but he isn't fit for active duty anymore. His partner came out and tried to defend his honor by taking out Kyuubi. Ivy turned him into soil for one of her plants."

" Those three are beyond chunin level, what the hell are they taking the chunin exams for. They should be jounin." Kurenai stated.

" Their from a new village, Kagegakure, so what better way to advertise your villages strength, than an open exam." Asuma replied. " Well, we better go get Kakashi before they kill him."

Before they could move, they felt a large wave of chakra and heard a loud scream. " Shit" They vanished.

Moments before.

Kakashi stood in front of Kyuubi, who was guarding the door to Uzu's room.

" Move kid, I only want the demon, you can still go on. Of course you'll have to change your name." Kakashi said smugly.

" Sorry, but Uzu-dono asked that no one interrupt him, he's sleeping right now." Kyuubi stated. " And why would I change my name, Kyuubi is a fitting name for someone of my caliber."

Kakashi growled. " Listen brat, tell your master and his slut to get out here. If you do that I can make sure you are allowed to teach the Uchiha and she can help revive his clan."

Kyuubi fumed, not only had he insulted him, but he insulted Ivy. It was a good think Uzu didn't he…the door creaked open. Kyuubi gulped as he turned to face the person in the door way.

" Kyuu-kun, Uzu is trying to sleep, I thought we asked you to keep it down out here." Ivy said yawning.

Ivy stood in the doorway wrapped up in a robe, which slightly opened, giving Kakashi a view of her breast.

" Well, this fag here came demanding that I wake you up so he…" Kyuubi never finished, Kakashi had pushed him out of the way and pulled Ivy's robe open.

" Yes, you will make the perfect breeding tool for Uchiha-sama. Maybe I can get him to share." Kakashi giggled perversely.

Ivy turned red and slapped him. " PERVERT." She yell closing her robe.

Kyuubi looked at Kakashi and shook his head. " If only you'd listened to me, now your dead. No one gets to look at Ivy's body without consequence. You would have had a better chance at living had Naru been out."

Kakashi felt a wave of K.I. roll over him as he looked to the doorway. There stood Uzu his jacket was off, but his pants, with those sharp hooks were still on his body. His eyes glowed a wraithlike blue, his chakra flared.

"Sharingan Kakashi, it has been said that your eye can see the future. Tell me do you see death in your future." Uzu kicked towards Kakashi and the ropes shot out.

The ropes wrapped around his arm and the hooks dug into his flesh. Uzu pulled back and with the ropes came Kakashi's arm, still embedded on the hooks. Blood gushed from the area his arm used to cover. Kakashi let out a scream and fell to the ground.

"Let this be a warning, next time your head comes off." Uzu stated shaking his leg.

The hooks release the arm into the air and Kyuubi snapped. The arm burst into flames. Kyuubi sighed as he walked over to Kakashi and pressed his hand against the wound, burning the flesh, stopping the blood flow.

"Always so forgiving, you should have killed him." Kyuubi stated. "Looking at my sister's body."

Uzu shrugged. "I'm tired." Uzu wrapped an arm around Ivy and walked back into the room. "Thanks though Kyuu, it would have been troublesome if he died."

Kyuubi pushed the body up against the wall and resumed his post just as the other jounin appeared.

They saw the blood and Kakashi's body, missing it's arm and looked to Kyuubi, who had pulled out a book.

"What happened?" Asuma asked.

Kyuubi snorted. "That prick thought he would look at Ivy's body. He got off lucky though, most people lose their head looking at her." He said laughing.

"Where's his arm?"

"That was the price; Uzu said he was tired, so his aim was off." Kyuubi turned a page. "Could you take him away please, I really don't want to deal with him when he wakes up. Damn pervert had the nerve to call Ivy a slut."

Kurenai and Anko looked at Kakashi in disgust as Asuma and Gai picked him up. Ibiki chuckled and walked off to tell the Hokage, while Anko went back to the video room.

"What're you reading?" Kurenai asked looking at the books cover.

It was an old leather bound book, with a red sun on the front and a red moon on the back.

" Poetry. Something one of my friends found, gave it to me before he died." Kyuubi stated. " Like the sun, your beauty blinds me, like the moon your beauty dazzles me, but somewhere along the road, your beauty captivates me, holding me like the water holds the moons reflection." Kyuubi recited, cupping Kurenai's chin in his hand, causing her to blush.

" You hold me in a place where time cannot touch me, you caress me and give life to this empty vessel." Kurenai replied softly. " As you hold me tightly we join, become one in our love…"

" A love so great that it goes on forever." Kyuubi finished, looking at her with a smile. " How are you my Queen…" Kurenai latched onto him tightly as his hood fell down, revealing his fox ears and whisker marks.

**FINALLY CHAPTER ONE IS FINISHED. AND WITH A SURPRISE. WHO IS KURENAI REALLY AND IS THE BOY CLAIMING TO BE KYUUBI, REALLY THE GREAT KITSUNE. AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH NARUTO, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHADOW GOD, AND WHO IS AVALON. FIND OUT NEXT CHAP…WHA WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS BEEN CANCELLED. TELL THAT LAZY BUM THAT WRITES THIS STORY TO GET OFF HIS ASS AND PRODUCE THE NEXT CHAPTER. WHA…I AM…OH THAT'S RIGHT, I AM THE AUTHOR. HEH GUESS I BETTER GET WRITING GOT MY PRODUCERS ON MY ASS ALSO I NEED A BETA, IF YOU WANT TO BETA THIS STORY HELP ME OUT( FALL TO KNEES BEGGING).**

**FIRST TIME DOING THINGS LIKE THIS, IT MAY BE A BIT STUPID. WELL TIME TO GO**

**RASE IS SIGNING OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

-Flashback-

Sometime Ago

A black haired woman lay in the middle of a field, her clothes in shreds, the ground beneath her drenched in blood. Two men slightly wounded advanced on her menacingly, blades in their hands. The woman could do nothing as the yanked her to her knees and pulled off the tatters of her clothes. With as much strength as she could muster, she covered her body weakly with her arms. The men backhanded her, bruising her face and knocking the little strength in her out. Her vision began to go black as the men grabbed her once more, but before they could do anything, a clawed hand shot through the first ones chest, holding his heart before giving a squeeze, crushing it, as the claw pulled back. His partner looked startled and hesitated in reacting, that proved to be fatal as the claw was turned on him, ripping through his neck before gripping his jaw and pulling. A bare foot then collided with his chest, breaking his ribs, before flames erupted from his chest, melting his organs and ending his life. The last thing the woman saw before falling unconscious was a head of red hair, and brilliant red eyes.

When the woman awoke a few days later, she was greeted to the sight of a family of foxes surrounding her and her rescuer. She was laying against one of the foxes, a small flame burning out nearby. The sky was black with a few stars, the low in the sky, with a minute stream of light peaking out in the east, showing that it was nearing dawn. She sat up, expecting to be naked, but instead she was dressed in a light red t shirt. As she was about to get up, a hand landed on her arm, causing her to shriek in surprise, but as she looked at the hand, she realized it belong to the man lying next to her.

" Lie back down, we have another half hour before dawn." Came the surprisingly soft voice of her rescuer. " I'll fix us some food in a bit, then we'll head to the nearest town to get you some clothing."

The woman looked at him softly, then blushing, she planted a kiss on his cheek as she lay back down.

An hour later the two were sitting eating their food when the red head looked to the woman. " So, you got a name?"

" Hai, my name is…."

-End Flashback-

"…renai, Kurenai." Anko called, jostling the black hair jounin from her thoughts. " You okay, you've been outta it since we encountered that Kyuubi kid."

Kurenai shook her head. " I'm fine, just thinking , the last few stragglers should be in at any moment now."

Sure enough two last minute teams walked into the tower, team seven and Kabuto's team. As the genin gathered in the main room, Kurenai found her gaze moving towards Kyuubi, a blush on her face. He stood next to his team, his hood down an illusion over his ears, his face buried in a book. He had a certain air about him that distinguished him from his team-mates. Don't mistake it for kindness, as it was still a murderous air, it just seemed wilder, uncontrolled, like fire, and yet he seemed like the calm type. Confusing, right? Kurenai shook herself from her musing as the preliminary rounds began, her students coming to stand beside her. Looking around, she noted that Kakashi was absent, his students standing with Asuma and Gai. The hell squad stood alone, apparently they had no jounin sensei as no one other than them had shown up from their village. Looking back to the arena floor, she noted that the Uchiha had finished his match against one of Kabuto's team mate Akado Yoroi

**Next fight: Ivy Masamina versus Zaku Abumi**

Ivy planted a quick kiss on Uzu's lips before leaping over the rail after her opponent.

Zaku looked at Ivy and whistled, a lecherous grin on his face. " Hey how about after this fight you ditch the loser up there and come have some fun with me." Zaku stated as the proctor called the match.

The jounin looked to Uzu, expecting him to be bristling with rage, but instead he simply scowled before shaking his head.

" Alright then big boy, give me a kiss." Ivy stated, with a flirtatious wink.

Zaku practically skipped over to her, before she wrapped her arms around him and planted her lips against his. At first the proctor slapped his head, disappointed in the future generation of chunin that is before Zaku started struggling from the kiss. It was then that he noticed that Ivy's eyes had gone an acidic green, as opposed to the normal emerald green. Bulges began appearing on Zaku's skin, his eyes began turning bloodshot red, with…vines creeping through them. Hayate shook his head, no way that was vines moving around in the kid's eyes. Suddenly one of the bulges ripped the skin and a…no fucking way was that a vine sprouting from his skin. Suddenly the skin all over his body began to tear as bloody vines crept out of his skin, his eyes began gushing blood as a thorny vine ripped it's way out. Oddly enough, the only blood on his body seemed to come from his eyes, the rest of the wounds were dry, as if the vines had drained the blood.

Ivy pulled back from the kiss with a smile. " What's wrong big boy, allergic to Poison Ivy."

Zaku's lips were blue, his skin had gone pale. He fell to the ground, dead.

" Shousha Ivy Masamina." Hayate stated after a moment.

The entire room was silent as the stared at the remains of the dead perso…plants. The rookies stared at her in fear as she walked back to her team. The ones she passed on the way actually cowered in fear. Ivy gave Uzu a kiss on the cheek as the next match was called.

**Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno**

The fight was horrible, both girls spouting a bunch of nonsense about their true love, fighting with a style that couldn't even be classified as brawling. Just a random punch here and there, finally ended in a draw as the two knocked each other out.

**Shino Aburame vs. Chouji Akimichi**

The match was relatively short, as Chouji had tried to roll over Shino, who turned out to be a bug clone. The bugs quickly covered the large boy and drained his chakra. Shino hadn't lifted a finger.

**Kiba Inuzuka vs. Kyuubi no Kitsune**

Kiba was excited to be fighting, but fearful of who he was fighting. Even Akamaru was weary of the boy who smelled of foxes. Kyuubi jumped to the floor, his two foxes following. As the match began, Kiba quickly fed Akamaru a soldier pill and performed a man beast clone, before attacking.

Kyuubi scoffed. " You called that man beast taijutsu." Kyuubi taunted dodging the blows. " Let me show you true man beast taijutsu."

Kyuubi kicked Kiba away, before one of his foxes jumped…into his body. Everyone stared as a puff of smoke surrounded the fox boy. A low growl escaped the smoke and when it cleared, there stood Kyuubi looking like a hanyou. He had his cloak down, revealing red fox ears, a slightly furred face, and whiskers. A red tail sprouted from his back and his hands became claws.

Kyuubi flexed his claws before grinning. " True man beast mimicry is merging with your familiar."

In a burst of speed, Kiba tried to take out Kyuubi, while Akamaru backed him up with a gatsuuga. Kyuubi crouched and leapt over Kiba, before attacking Akamaru with a spinning round house kick, that knocked him into the arena wall.

" True man beast mimicry involves more than looking like a beast, it involves you and your partner becoming one, in both mind and body." Kyuubi declared before swinging his claws into the air. " **Blades of Destruction** " Three black chakra blades flew at Kiba, who had his back to him and was knocked into the wall.

Hayate looked at Kiba briefly before declaring Kyuubi the winner, who dispelled the transformation before walking back to his team.

**Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Gaara**

The match was decent, the leaf nin showed that even without the use of chakra, you could still be a good nin. But even still, the boy was no match for the demon container and his sand, as his arm and legs was broken.

**Kenji Uramane vs. Kin Tsuchi**

Sakura's final teammate was slightly disappointed that he couldn't fight one of the Kage-nin, but sighed and jumped down. Looking back up, he noted that Sasuke and Kakashi were both absent and smiled.

As the match was started, he pulled a sword out of his jacket surprising everyone.

" What the hell…" Kin started, but Kenji interrupted.

" Storage seal on the inside of my jacket. I had to keep the teme from seeing it." Kenji said before holding the sword out in front of him.

He placed two fingers on the base of his blade and sent a pulse of chakra through it while running them across the blade.

Red chakra surrounded him and Kin heard him call out. **" Moegaru: Amaterasu (Burst Into Flames: Goddess of the Sun)"**

When the chakra faded, Kenji stood wearing a blood red trench with a red fishnet beneath and blood red hakama. On the back of his trench was a black sun with the word Goddess going across it. A black chain was wrapped around his waist like a belt, with a black sun pendant. His blade had turned black, with Amaterasu written across it in red. The guard was a broken rectangle, the hilt, carmine with a long cloth that wrapped around Kenji's arm. Kenji's blonde hair, which was in a long ponytail, turned silver, his gold eyes turned silver with a red pupil. On his left cheek was a red sun tattoo.

Kin shakily reached into her pouch and pulled out a few senbon, ready to fight back. However before she could throw even one, Kenji was in front of her, his blade raised in the air behind her. Kenji smirked and turned, reverting back to his normal black shirt and jacket, with black pants. As soon as he got ten feet away from the confused Kin, her body burst into black flames. No scream, no whimper, no fight at all as Kin fell to the floor dead, the flames still burning.

As Hayate called the match, every one of the rookies present stared at him in shock, having never seen this side of their cheerful classmate. Even the jounin looked at him warily.

**Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga**

The fight was an…hmmm… let's say it was different, Neji completely trounced his cousin, who didn't fight back until she received some encouraging words from Kenji. But even still, it wasn't enough, as Neji tried to end her life when she beat him with words. Before the final blow could be landed however, Kenji appeared in front of him, blade poised to kill.

" That's enough Hyuuga." Kenji growled coldly.

Neji sneered and walked away.

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Dosu Kinuta **

All the jounin that hadn't heard he was there, looked at the Kage-nin in shock. Watching as he made his way to the floor slowly.

" Hmm, you guys need to get your info checked, the names Uzu, Naruto Uzumaki is no more." Uzu stated before looking at his opponent. " Heh, trash, I'm goin to sleep wake me when you have a better challenge."

Everyone, except his team, looked at him in confusion. " Do you forfeit then?" Hayate asked, only to receive a wave of killer intent from Uzu.

Instead of replying, Uzu simply closed his eyes. Silver chakra surrounded him and when it faded, he opened his eyes to reveal a silver half moon in each eye. His normal scowl faded, only to be replaced with a smirk worthy of Sasuke.

" Hmph, Uzu, I'll get you for this, making me fight against this trash." The newly awakened…" Names To, and you my friend are dead."

Hayate was even more confused, but started the match anyway. The second he did, To charged Dosu, who swung his arm, expecting his sound waves to his him. He was greatly disappointed when To simply dodged to the side and continued.

" You fight with attacks at the speed of sound…" To vanished from the sight of everyone except his team and the speed trained nin. " but I move faster than sound." To stated as he reappeared behind Dosu, his right leg to the side his ropes, extending back to Dosu with the hooks embedded in his neck, chest, ribs, and leg. " By the time you hear, your already dead." To swung his leg forward with a powerful swing, pulling Dosu forward. Dosu let out a scream as he shot past the blonde, where the hooks ripped themselves from his flesh, allowing him to crash into the wall where he fell.

Hayate called the match, before signalling the medics, who noted the flesh was ripped from his body in the places where the hooks were.

To walked back up to where his team was, vaguely noting the genin that shied away from him. With a smirk, he stopped next to his team, allowing Ivy to attach herself to him.

**Tenten vs. Sabaku no Temari**

The fight was one sided as Tenten's weapons were cancelled by the wind from the sand nin. Temari finished the fight without breaking a sweat.

**Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Shikamaru Nara**

The match ended before it started, with Shikamaru forfeiting.

**Nii Yugito vs. Misumi Tsurigi**

Nii Yugito, jinchuuriki from cloud looked at her opponent, before looking at the Kage-nin and nodding. After receiving a nod in return, she walked down to the floor. The fight was relatively pitiful on the Konoha side. Misumi that he would wrap around her and force her into forfeiting, but he didn't account for her unnatural control over demon fire, he was literally burnt off of her.

The last match consisted of Yugito's teammates fighting against each other, a interesting display of taijutsu and ninjutsu, but the match ended in a tie.

" Alright, to those who have won their matches, come down and pick a number to determine who you will fight in the finals." Hayate called.

The results were as followed.

Naru-Uzu-To: 2

Sabaku no Gaara: 4

Nii Yugito: 7

Neji Hyuuga: 6

Kyuubi no Kitsune: 9

Ivy Masamina: 5

Shino Aburame: 1

Kenji Uramane: 10

Sasuke Uchiha: 3

Sabaku no Temari: 8

Sabaku no Kankuro: 11

" Fights are like this. Shino Aburame vs. To, Sasuke Uchiha vs. Sabaku no Gaara, Ivy Masamina vs. Neji Hyuuga, Nii Yugito vs. Sabaku no Temari, Kyuubi no Kitsune vs. Kenji Uramane, and Sabaku no Kankuro versus the winner of the round five." Hayate stated. " You will have a month of training, before the finals, use this time wisely. Dismissed."

The genin filed out, however before the Kage-nin could leave, Sarutobi asked them to stay behind.

After they were sure everyone was gone, To held up his hand telling the hokage to wait. He closed his eyes, as Kyuubi redid the restraints on his jacket, binding his arms. To began glowing a light blue and when he stopped, his eyes opened and he had his cerulean eyes back.

The newly awakened Naru blinked twice, before he let out a smile. " Jiji." He called happily.

" Naruto…?" Sarutobi asked.

Kyuubi answered for him. " Sorry, but this is simply Naru, as Uzu-dono said earlier, Naruto is no longer here, or rather no longer whole."

The old hokage sent him a puzzled glance.

Kyuubi chuckled. " To understand, you would first have to know what happened five years ago."

-Flashback-

Naruto Uzumaki, sighed as he stood before his master. " Master, what is wrong?"

" We are doing this a little late, but it is time for you to absorb Avalon." Zanku stated. " The process is relatively short, but very painful, more painful than the six years of torture you endured in Konoha."

Naruto shook his head. " If it will help you achieve your goal master, then I will bear the pain. When shall we start?"

Zanku thrust a black ball into Naruto's stomach. " Now."

Inside Naruto's mind, Kyuubi growled as he watched the black energy tear and destroy the boy's chakra network. In an effort to save itself, Naruto's chakra network began to pull on Kyuubi's restorative chakra, only causing more damage. Kyuubi growled again and sent his normal demonic chakra out to fight against the dark chakra, so now there was four chakra types coursing through his body. Suddenly in a last ditch effort to save himself, the boy appeared in his mindscape as his implanted bloodline woke. The silver chakra, from a fusion of white chakra and the chakra of Tsukiyomi herself, began to pour into the storm. Naruto was standing in the middle of the storm, trying to calm it when Kyuubi had an idea. Sending some of his chakra into the boys body, he split his chakra coils into five to handle the five different chakra types. As he began forcing the chakra's into the pathways, his healing chakra pulled some of the black demigod chakra into the coil with it, while Naruto's normal chakra pulled with it some of the demonic chakra.

-Flashback End-

" The sudden creation of his new coils, was too much for Naruto to handle, so his mind created guardians for each of the chakra paths." Kyuubi stated. " His mind was already unstable from both the abuse he went through, and the torture training he had. So his mind simply split itself into four beings to guard each network. The first is Naru, guardian of the normal human chakra. Because it pulled some demonic chakra with it, it… well it took his pain from his younger years and created this childish version of his demonic side. He's sadistic, but needs more sleep than other, and can't STOP TOUCHING STUFF." Kyuubi yelled as he saw Naru wandering off towards the screen.

Naru looked at Kyuubi grinning. " Naru not touching it." He stated just before it fell to the ground in pieces.

Kyuubi slapped his forehead. " Ivy, could you…" Ivy nodded and grabbed Naru. " Uh… anyway, as I was saying, he's the child in the group, around seven I would say." Kyuubi stated turning back to the hokage and jounin that were still there. " Next it To, he's the guardian of the silver chakra, he's arrogant, doesn't fight to kill if he has a worthy opponent, but if he thinks their trash, well… you saw what he did. He was created from Naruto's prankster side, he knows he can do it, and gladly flaunts his skills. Next is one of the best ones to fight against, Uzu he's the calmness of Naruto, guardian of the healing chakra. He is the second fastest, right behind To."

" Wait, you said behind To, but in the video, the Uzu guy moved so fast that we could only slow the camera enough to get a small blur." Anko stated.

Kyuubi looked at her. " A blur, then you have good cameras, most don't see that. And like To said earlier when he was moving at half speed, when he moves. You don't hear anything until you reach the after life. The people around you hear the splitting wind only after he's stopped." Kyuubi grinned at the flabbergasted looks they were giving him. " Now Uzu is the seal master and the strategist. Finally…" Kyuubi's face darkened slightly. " is the one you will never meet outside of battle and that battle had better have someone at least anbu level, or he'll turn on you. Guardian of the demonic chakra is Maki, he is a demon in it's worst form, what I did to Konoha will seem like child's play if he was every let loose on this village. He is the anger and rage of Naruto, he still resents this village. He is the strongest of the group and the second best seal master behind Uzu. His killer intent is worst than my own."

The Konoha nin all paled. " Wait by when you attacked this village, do you mean that you are The Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Sarutobi asked.

" Yep, though your village wasn't my target. Your nin simply attacked me before I could pass." Kyuubi stated causing the hokage to curse. " I was actually heading to destroy Kumo when I heard the sealed Nibi, but one of your scouts thought I was heading here and attacked. I turned my rage on him, so other nin came after me and… well you know the rest." Kyuubi shrugged. " Now remember the story on how Kumo and Iwa was destroyed, well that was because they treated their jinchuuriki much like Konoha did. Naru was so angered that he allowed Maki out to destroy them. Heh, now they treat their jinchuuriki like royalty."

While Sarutobi processed the info, Kurenai spoke up. " Hey if they all have the same body, then how is it that they have different strengths?" She asked.

Kyuubi looked at her, causing her to blush which went unnoticed by the others. " When the chakra paths were created, I was release, upon seeing me Zanku-sama asked me what happened. When I told him of the split chakras, he created a jutsu based off the kage bunshin. He then implanted the guardians in their own body and put them through training. About two years ago, he deemed them strong enough to be put back in the main body, now when they switch out, though the body is the same, the strength they gained individually is pulled out with them."

Sarutobi spoke up. " One last question. If each chakra path has a guardian, then who guards the demigod chakra?"

Kyuubi looked to Naru who was watching as Ivy made several plants grow for him. " The demigod chakra is guarded by something even I fear, even Zanku-sama can't take down the guardian without at least half his strength."

Sarutobi looked at the cheerful Naru in fear as Kyuubi continued. " The guardian for it is all of them, it is Naruto Uzumaki, if you ever hear him call himself that, then you had better say your prayers, that is if he speaks. The most noticeable thing about each guardian is the chakra they use to change and their eyes. Naruto's chakra is black like Uzu's, but his eyes are a mixture of Naru's and Maki's. Maki's are red diamonds, if he has blue diamonds in his eyes then Naruto is out and awake. It happened only once, that was against Zanku-sama, who wanted to test him. I try to never let it happen again, because even I can't defeat a demigod."

All of the shinobi present stared at Naru in fear.

" But don't worry as long as Ivy is here, he won't allow that to happen, because he fears he might hurt her." Kyuubi stated before turning. " Use this info how you will, but believe me when I say, your village tries anything and they are going to war with a demigod and a village of demons, you won't survive. Ivy, Naru, we're leaving."

The three turned to leave when Sarutobi wrapped Naru in a hug. " It's nice to see you again, I hope you can forgive me."

" Naru happy as well jiji." Naru cheered happily. " Jiji nice to Naru, Naru forgive jiji."

Naru and Ivy walked out as Kyuubi turned back. " Our Kage would like to make an alliance with your village Sarutobi. He will be here for the finals."

**And So Ends Chapter Two**

**Hope that cleared some things up, but trust me I'll clear up the Kurenai Kyuubi thing next chapter.**

**Now most people might think that Naruto is super powered, but he's not. I'll give you a power rating so you don't get confused.**

**Ivy Masamina Without using plants: Low Jounin**

**With Plants: High Jounin**

**With ???: Low Sannin**

**Kyuubi With all power limiters on: Mid Jounin**

**With 4/5 limiters on: Low Anbu**

**3/5 Limiters: High Anbu**

**2/5 Limiters: Mid Sannin**

**1/5 Limiters: Low Kage**

**No limiters: Demon Lord**

**Naru: High Jounin**

**To: Mid Anbu**

**Uzu: Mid Sannin**

**Maki: High Kage-Demon Lord**

**Naruto Uzumaki: Demigod**

**Kenji Uramane normal: Mid Chunin **

**Partial Release: Low Jounin**

**Full Release: Low Anbu**

**See he's not… okay maybe he is super powered. But that was Zanku's goal, now trust me when I say there will be people that can match and over power him, just not the nin from Konoha CoughsasukeCough. Well tell me what you think and I'll get to work on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delays but I promise to update soon. Keep a look out for all my stories and spread the word Rase is Back


End file.
